


unintended

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally injuring Naomi, Aksana can't help but feel guilty about it. Alicia will always try and make her feel better.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/43933.html">Challenge #032</a> - "hurt/comfort" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unintended

**Author's Note:**

> set early 2014, if you remember naomi's eye injury from back then.

It’s almost four in the morning, and Aksana’s been lying awake all night. She’s so wracked with guilt over what happened to Naomi, over what _she_ did to Naomi. They may not exactly be friends, but this eye injury is going to cost Naomi precious time out of her career, and it’s all Aksana’s fault. It was in her match with Naomi that it happened, her knee in Naomi’s face.

Alicia’s beside her on the bed. She didn’t have any trouble getting to sleep tonight – Aksana’s been watching her: her gentle smile and her soft, contented hums every now and then – but she’s stirring now, lifting her head and opening her eyes.

“Hm? Did I wake you up?” Aksana asks when their eyes meet. She knows she’s been tossing and turning enough that it’s a possibility.

“I guess you did.” Alicia lifts her hand to yawn against it. “But that’s – that’s OK. If you’re still awake, I wanna know what’s keeping you up. There’s something wrong, isn’t there?”

There’s no point in pretending. Alicia reads her so easily, even still half asleep.

“It’s about Naomi,” Aksana says plainly.

“Oh. The whole… kneeing her in the face thing. Yeah.”

“I didn’t know it was going to be that hard! And Cameron thinks I did it on _purpose_ , I–”

“What?” Alicia bristles at that. “How do you know what she thinks?”

“She came over and – and _attacked_ me about it. She wouldn’t even let me try and explain it myself.” Aksana frowns harder upon remembering: Cameron approaching her backstage, catapulting angry words at her, not even giving her a second to speak. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, baby.” One of Alicia’s hands reaches for Aksana’s. “Of course you didn’t mean it. Accidents happen, yeah?”

They do. Aksana nods, and Alicia sits up so she can press a kiss to Aksana’s cheek.

“Now try and get some sleep, OK? Here.”

Alicia shifts around a little, holds her arms out to Aksana. Aksana tries to get herself to loosen up, feeling safe and loved and somehow even less guilty now she’s in Alicia’s arms, and here, closing her eyes is easier. Alicia’s right: accidents do happen, and while this one doesn’t, sometimes they can have good consequences.

(For Aksana, falling in love with her best friend is the best thing that accidentally happened to her.)


End file.
